


A Crashing Fear

by Heart_The_Legend



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, How the hell you write a proper summary?, I haven't write a story for a long time, Just angst, Not April Fools story, Still a shitty story lol, The hit is increasing, This is just short practice story, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_The_Legend/pseuds/Heart_The_Legend
Summary: Donald gazed over his sister's eyes, dared for Della to speak until the signs were no longer as he continued, “I had enough of it.”Just a story about Donald and Della, how a fear can save.





	A Crashing Fear

“How long did you think we can make it?” Donald whispered as his sister, once again, got every attention from their uncle, praised her own bravery and so-so. It became a repeated script to him with repetitive words of compliments, but his? It's just a background for their show.

However, he found himself to not care about Scrooge’s words.

A message sent to her with silent gazes.

Reply never been made from Della along her turned head.

_We almost died. I almost died. Do you even care though?_

* * *

 

“How far did you think we can take it?” With the volume arose, his hands also clammed to fists, and a frown deepened, watched the interloper as he analyzed her features. He knew his twin a lot – her expression, her twitch, her body language, but never of her mind.

He waited for a minute before he let himself gave up to give her a day.

Her unspoken words remained hesitated as her spark gotten dimmed before leaving with her steps.

A long breath under his beak, gibberish words were muttered that even himself couldn’t identify, but the mind said otherwise.

_You're not immortal. You're not invincible. One day, you might really die._

* * *

 

“How bad did we want it, and good did it feel?” Wrapped his arms with white to deepened red bandages as he glared to his uncle and his sister, gave him sheepish looks along a guilt from certain one, scoffed at his family for wanting a treasure than their own lives.

A treasure being grasped on his bloodied hand.

Hissed as he sucked his own pain until silence remained with her eyes stared on his wounds.

This time, he looked away as he didn’t reply to them as the warmth dripped on his cheeks.

_If you're feeling guilty, then why not be scared for once?! Are you feeling good about this? Is it enough to risk to die?_

* * *

In the McDuck Manor, a mansion that would never stop anyone to feel small and lost as he remembered of how many times he was lost until he finally memorized as he was grateful for his photographic memory. This was also got him survived on his days as a navy, and also…

To be scared.

Among the corridors, he had enough of the game of hide and seek when he rushed over with his webbed feet on the worn crimson carpet with trickled paces. The familiar gifted scarf was on his sight, the aviator goggles still clung on her hair, and of course, her familiar eyes with little trace of guilt.

Again, he thought, breathe in and out.

“Della.” He spoke with careful edges of anger and tired as she flinched on his tone.

Donald gazed over his sister's eyes, dared for Della to speak until the signs were no longer as he continued, “I had enough of it.”

She simply shocked as she was about to tremble her words, but he raised his hand as he haven't said everything.

“I had enough of the adventures as it is all rinse and repeat- Uncle Scrooge found an information for a treasure, forced me to go, and I always had to be the one to get hurt in the end while you two showered with joyous glory.

What if I didn’t come? Will you two try to use other as a ‘sacrifice' just to get the treasure? Answer me.”

Della finally replied.

“I don’t know. We didn’t have time to think that far ahead.”

A sigh.

“You do have it.”

As he was about to leave with unsatisfied answer, she clutched his sleeves, not too tight nor loose, enough to be determined but willing to let him go, if he wanted to.

“How about you? Why you keep accepting? Why you forced yourself to go when you’re scared?”

Donald furrowed his eyebrows before giving a humorless chuckle and left a mark to Della as his eyes shown something he couldn’t see.

“Someone had to.”

He gently tugged his sleeves for her to release, and he left.

_To give a message of reality. Need someone to fear to understand the gravity. **You can die.**_

* * *

 

 The joy of the supportive brother, uncle and mother to experience.

The excitement of the future family to feel.

The regret of the lonely ducks to mourn.

The coward had failed for Della to fear and stay for her children, his nephews, uncle's grandnephews. She had to be obsessed over adventure for them to be gifted with stars. She's always like that. She's Della Duck, the adventurous duck with her smarts and piloting skills as she travels all around the world to find treasures.

Della needed Donald to stop her.

I failed.

I blamed.

I loathed.

I feared.

My heart had crashed into pieces when I could've been or done better. What if I wasn’t a hero? What if I wasn’t a coward? What if I was just a family? I wiped my tears off with my hands as I couldn’t bear to look at the picture of us – Me, my twin, and Uncle Scrooge around the three eggs.

I crumbled as no one can hear me scream.

And so I said, “Driving fast, until we crashed into each other's hearts…”

_This is what true fear feels like. I… I am dying here._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : It's been long time, no? I don't know if my writing gotten worse or not, but this is why I wrote this to exercise. I've been through hell of senior high school, but hey, good thing my English is useful for once! Yay, the pain of research when both my laptops were broken.
> 
> Hello, I welcomed myself to this fandom with tears and laughter.
> 
> The dialogues were based on the song "Crash" by Neovaii. And I actually planned to animate, but still on storyboard because timing is shit. I'm using FlipAClip by the way.
> 
> If you guys noticed, the last part is pretty vague because that's what I intended to. It's open ending. I intended this to be "Lost Twin" AU by @donaldtheduckdad (Although I can't see their posts about the AU), but I decided it can be Della or Donald on the moon. I know Uncle Scrooge is important figure, but this is about siblings, so sorry about that.
> 
> If interested my own version of Lost Twin AU:
> 
> Donald found out about Scrooge's gift, and he knew his sister would test it by herself, so he decided he will be the tester for his sister to be safe as he knew she is stubborn on going to space. He read owner's manual and eventually learned how to pilot the Spear of Selene, but uh... Yeah... Della blamed herself a lot. If she wasn't so stubborn, then her brother would still be "alive" and could've seen his nephews being hatched, but she didn't. She hated herself for not heeding his words.
> 
> She didn't get to apologize. She denied that he died, but 10 years? She finally believed it and wished to go back in time to their first adventure, not using Donald anymore.
> 
> In the original, Donald was self-loathing that he could've done better to stop her, he lost his other half and took responsibility in her place for her children. He also failed to apologize after their last argument ("I had enough! You always went to adventure, but never care for your family! You are the worst mother!"), yeah...


End file.
